Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display panel and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display panel having touch electrodes, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes in an optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism and light scattering) of a pixel according to a change in the molecular arrangement of a liquid crystal layer. A liquid crystal display may include a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer, and control voltages of the pixel electrode and the common electrode provide an electric field to liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal display may be rearranged according to the electric field.
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a touch panel, which is an input device for detecting a touch position by converting contact of a user or an object to an electrical signal. The touch panel can be integrated on the liquid crystal display apparatus by forming touch electrodes directly on a substrate of the liquid crystal display apparatus. In this case, durability of the touch electrode may be degraded due to manufacturing processes. For example, the touch electrode may be damaged during a rework of a polarizing plate used in the touch panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.